Renekton
}} Abilities Renekton's abilities have no cost related to them and their use is limited only by cooldowns. Instead, he uses Fury as his secondary resource. Renekton starts with 0 Fury and it is capped at 100. Renekton gains 5 Fury with each auto-attack, and with the use of some of his abilities. When Renekton has 50 or more Fury, his next ability will consume 50 Fury for an enhanced effect. Fury will decay at a rate of 5 per 2 seconds if Renekton has not dealt or received damage in the last 12 seconds. | }} Renekton deals physical damage to all enemies within range, gaining 5 Fury for each target hit and healing for some of the damage dealt, up to a cap. Renekton heals for 20% of the damage dealt to champions and 5% of the damage dealt to minions and monsters. |description2= Cull the Meek deals 50% additional damage. The heal is doubled to 40% against champions and 10% against minions and monsters, and the healing cap is tripled. |leveling = |leveling2 = |range = 225 (est.) |cooldown = 8 }} | or . * To reach the healing cap, Cull the Meek must deal a total of damage. A Fury-empowered Cull the Meek requires a total of damage to reach the cap. It is unknown whether healing boosts and reductions are applied before or after this cap. |video=Renekton QVideo }} }} Renekton’s next basic attack will hit twice, stunning his target for seconds and dealing physical damage equal to a base amount plus a percentage of his attack damage. Each hit applies on-hit effects and grants Fury. |description2 = Ruthless Predator will strike his opponent 3 times, dealing 50% additional damage and increasing the stun duration to seconds. Each hit still applies on-hit effects, but does not grant Fury. |leveling = |leveling2 = |cooldown = }} | Ruthless Predator's relationship with , and has yet to be tested. |spellshield=will block the ability. |additional= * Ruthles Predator resets Renekton's attack timer on cast. * Ruthless Predator has a second cast time upon use during which Renekton cannot move or cast spells. He can, however, cast summoner spells and item actives. If the item active uses an animation (such as ), it will override that of Ruthless Predator. This is the only way to reduce the cast time on the ability. |video=Renekton WVideo }} }} Renekton dashes forward, dealing physical damage to enemies he hits along the way. If he hits a target he gains the ability to use for 4 seconds. |leveling = |range = 450 |cooldown = }} Renekton dashes forward, dealing physical damage to enemies he hits along the way. |description2 = Dice deals 50% additional damage and shreds the armor of targets hit for 4 seconds. |leveling = |leveling2 = |range = 450 }} | Spell shields will not prevent Renekton from being able to use Dice if Slice is blocked. |additional= |video=Renekton EVideo }} }} Renekton empowers himself with dark energies for 15 seconds, enlarging his size and gaining bonus health. While in this state, he deals magic damage each second to enemies within 175 range and generates 5 Fury per second. |leveling = |cooldown = 120 }} | }} Map-Specific Differences ;Twisted Treeline * ** Bonus health is 200 / 350 / 500 instead of 200 / 400 / 800. ** Damage per second is 30 / 60 / 90 instead of 30 / 60 / 120. References cs:Renekton de:Renekton es:Renekton fr:Renekton pl:Renekton pt-br:Renekton ru:Renekton zh:雷克顿 Category:Map specific balancing Category:2011 release Category:Season One release Category:Released champion Category:Cooldown champion Category:Fighter champion Category:Tank champion